Disguise
by Bitterfruit93
Summary: Sherlock and John have to wear suits as a disguise for a case. Or maybe it isn t a case? Slash. John/Sherlock.


**Hey again! I hope you will enjoy this and maybe (please) review it? I would be really happy about that. So... just read it. Bye! :)**

**Sherlock and John are character of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and from the BBC Series "Sherlock".**

"Sherlock! Is that really necessary for the case?", John asked and stared at the layed out clothes in front of him. It was a suit and Sherlock wanted him to wear it as a disguise. Not that it was ugly or anything like that. It was a dark shade of gray, with a light blue shirt and a white tie. The matter was that John hated to wear formal clothing, his jumpers and even his uniform as a soldier were much more comfortable to wear. He wasn´t like Sherlock, who could run around in a shirt and suit jackets all the time. But John had to admit, that it suited the consulting detective.

"Yes, John, I am afraid, you have to or else we will stand out." John sighed. At least it was for a good thing, he thought and started to put on the shirt. When he was almost ready to go, Sherlock stormed into his room and looked him up and down. John didn´t even register Sherlocks look, he gasped as he saw his flatmate in his formal clothes.

He looked mesmerizing. He was wearing a black tailcoat jacket with matching pants, a dark purple waistcoat and a white shirt. Sherlock wasn´t wearing a bow tie or a tie, he had just popped open the first buttons of his shirt and was exposing his slender throat to the cool air. John wished he could place a love bite right there and claim the consulting detectiv. The doctor shook his head, Sherlock wasn´t his... Sadly.

"John, I knew you would look wonderful. I can´t understand, why you don´t wear a suit more often.", said Sherlock and reached out to adjust the tie for John.

"You look good too, Sherlock.", was all John could say. He could actually feel Sherlocks breath in his face and the warmth Sherlocks body was radiating. Suddenly Sherlock stepped back and smiled at John.

"Let´s go. We have to be there early." The whole ride on the taxi to the theatre Sherlock was quiet. John almost thought he was nervous, but that couldn´t be.

"Sherlock, what again is the case about?"

"Oh, John, I already explained it. There is a dead threat on one of tonights guests and in the threat it says, that she will die, when the beast turns into the man."

"What? You never mentioned a beast!"

"Relax, the play we will watch tonight is called "The Beauty and the Beast". I think you now the story?"

"Yeah, yeah. A beast falls in love with a woman, but first she doesn´t return the feelings. Later on after she lives some time with him, she starts to love the grumpy beast. But some fellows try to kill the beast, before she can tell him about her feelings. So she ends up holding the beast in her arm as he dies, begging the beast to stay alive. She tells him about her feelings and suddenly the beast turns into a man and they live happily ever after."

"Exactly, John.", Sherlock praised him and John had to smile, "Oh, I think were there. I already got our tickets beforhand. Now we just have to find our lodge." Sherlock hadn´t joked about the dress code at the theater. Everywhere were people in suits and pompous dresses and all of them were eyeing up Sherlock. It made the good doctor furious inside. He even glared at some of them! The consulting detectiv wasn´t aware of what kind of effect he was having on people or he was just simply ignoring their lusty stares. Instead he grabbed Johns hand and drew him to their lodge.

John tightened the grip on Sherlocks hand shortly, before he released his hand, even tough he wanted to hold it and stroke it gently instead. In the lodge it was dark and nobody could look inside from other lodges. Sherlock grabbed behind the door and presented a rose bouquet to John.

"Sherlock? What...? I don´t understand.", mumbled John confused and looked from the roses to Sherlocks reasuring smile and back.

"John, these are for you."

"But, Sherlock, the case?"

"There was never a case, John. I just wanted to go to the theater with you for a date." John took the roses and lay them down on a small table right by his side.

"But why didn´t you just ask me?" Sherlock actually blushed and looked at his suddenly very interesting shoes. Oh my god, he is acting shy, John tought.

"I wasn´t sure, if the beauty would go out with the beast.", the young man said. Ah! Sherlock thought he was the beast and John was the beauty, like in the play they were going to watch. John stepped forward and placed his hands on Sherlocks cheeks.

"Sherlock, you aren´t a beast, you are the most brilliant person I have ever met! And if you had asked me to go out with you, I would have gladly said yes. Because your beauty already loves you!" With that pulled Sherlocks head closer and kissed him gently on those wonderful lips. Sherlock snaked his long arms around Johns body and hold him tightly.

"John, I love you so much.", he whispered in the doctors ear and finally let John go.

"Me too, Sherlock and now let´s watch the play." They sat down on their chairs, but not before moving them closer together. The whole play long, Sherlock was stealing kisses from him, till John couldn´t concentrate on the play anymore. Soon they were on the floor kissing passionatly and claiming each other. Forgotten was the play and their surroundings. They just saw each other and till some stupid stuff member kicked them out of the theater.

On the taxi ride home, John was holding Sherlocks hand and smiling at the mesmerizing creature, that was now his for all eternity.


End file.
